Tus deseos son órdenes
by AlehMcFly
Summary: Lily Luna sabía que no debía aprovecharse de los sentimientos de los demás para conseguir lo que quería, lo sabía y aún así lo hizo. Ahora Lorcan corre peligro y si algo llegara a pasarle, la culpa sería suya. Este fic participa del Reto Off-Scorse Octubre "Escala de Grises" del Foro "El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas".
1. Negligencia

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes nombrados así como los lugares son propiedad de la magnífica JK Rowling. **

Este fic participa del **Reto Off-Scorse Octubre "Escala de Grises"** del Foro **"El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas".**

Primera parte: Cualidad 'Negra' **Negligencia**

******N/A :** Negligencia, es la falta de cuidado o el descuido. Una conducta negligente, por lo general, **implica un riesgo para uno mismo o para terceros** y se produce por la omisión del cálculo de las consecuencias previsibles y posibles de la propia acción.

* * *

Lily Luna sabía que no debía sacar provecho a sus cualidades para pasar sobre los demás.

También sabía que no era justo aprovecharse de los sentimientos que despertaba en los demás para lograr que hicieran lo que ella quería.

Sobre todo sabía que mandar a alguien a vagar por el Bosque Prohibido cuando la tarde ya estaba cayendo era, además de una completa falta de moralidad y respeto por las normas del Colegio, algo muy, muy peligroso.

Pero aún siendo consciente de todo esto, lo hizo.

Cuando el pobre de Lorcan Scamander se entregó a la intensa tarea de intentar conquistar a Lily Potter jamás creyó que sería algo tan complicado y peligroso para su salud, tanto física como emocional.

La chica era hermosa, eso era cierto. Y cuando lo quería podía llegar a ser un verdadero ángel. El problema estaba en que el noventa porciento del tiempo, ella se comportaba como una bruja, y no en el sentido más mágico de la palabra.

Esa tarde se encontraban paseando por el borde del Lago Negro cuando a él se le ocurrió hacer la peor y más peligrosa pregunta posible.

- Dime Lily, ¿qué es lo que tengo que hacer para que tú consideres siquiera darme una oportunidad? – preguntó el rubio mientras clavaba sus ojos azul intenso en el perfil de la pelirroja.

- Estoy dejando que me acompañes en mi paseo, Lorcan. Eso es bastante más de lo que muchos pudieran llegar a soñar. – respondió ella tranquilamente.

- Lo sé, pero también sé que estás jugando conmigo, que no me desechas tan rápido por el simple hecho de que nos conocemos hace años y no te caigo del todo mal. Lo que quiero saber es qué tengo qué hacer para que me tengas en cuenta, para que realmente me consideres. - replicó mientras desviaba su atención al Lago y los suaves movimientos del agua sobre la arena.

Quizá haya sido ese momento de descuido la causa de que no notara la peligrosa sonrisa que se formó en el rostro de la chica mientras un plan se armaba en su cabeza.

Era algo sencillo, o casi. Se trataba de probar que tan lejos iría por ella.

- Bien – dijo ella tomando un profundo respiro y deteniéndose para mirarlo, él se paró impaciente – No es algo tan complicado…

- Solo dilo – respondió Lorcan.

- De acuerdo, lo único que tienes que hacer es ir hasta el Bosque Prohibido… - el rubio trago saliva y ella sonrió mientras miraba el entorno intentando pensar en qué pedirle, cuando de pronto la respuesta paso volando junto a ella. –… y conseguirme una luciérnaga. Eso es todo.

- Pero Lils, el bosque… ¿no puedo atrapar una luciérnaga de por aquí? – preguntó mientras señalaba los pequeños bichitos de luz que bailaban a su alrededor.

- No, quiero una del Bosque Prohibido, esas son más grandes y brillantes – dijo sonriendo ampliamente para luego borrar la sonrisa poco a poco, pasando de parecer feliz a decepcionada – Claro que si no quieres ir… si te parece demasiado hacer eso por mi…

- No… no es eso…- el Ravenclaw la miró una última vez y luego suspiró sonoramente, ella lo tenía – Lo haré.

Lily quedó descolocada un momento, jamás pensó que él aceptaría. Solo era una treta que estaba usando para intentar hacer que el chico desistiera de ella. Pero viéndolo así, que él estuviera dispuesto a arriesgarse a entrar en el bosque en contra de las normas del Colegio e incluso en contra de su vida misma, lo hacía increíblemente encantador y atractivo a sus ojos.

Estuvo a punto de decirle que no era necesario, que con el solo hecho de que hubiera aceptado a algo semejante era suficiente. Pero las palabras quedaron atoradas en la punta de su lengua cuando tuvo, a su parecer, una mejor idea.

Dejaría que lo hiciera, y si lo conseguía, definitivamente le daría una oportunidad. Después de todo, solo tenía que adentrarse unos metros, nada le pasaría. Y al final, todos serían felices.

Lily sonrió ampliamente y luego rodeó los fuertes hombros de Lorcan con sus brazos para así poder plantarle un sonoro beso cerca de los labios. El rubio se quedó quieto y ruborizado antes de responder con una tímida sonrisa.

- ¿Y eso a qué vino, Lils? – preguntó aún un tanto descolocado.

- Tómalo como un incentivo – respondió ella acercándose un poco más su cara a la de él antes de girarla y hablarle al oído – te esperaré en el Gran Comedor.

Y sin más se alejó de él.

Lorcan la observó como hipnotizado mientras ella caminaba hacia el cálido resplandor que emanaba por la gran entrada del Castillo.

Definitivamente estaba loca, pedirle una luciérnaga del Bosque Prohibido sabiendo que si lo descubrían podía significar su expulsión… claro, eso sin contar las innumerables bestias y peligros que se ocultaban tras aquellos árboles. Aún así el más loco de los dos era él, por exponerse a semejante situación y además de todo aceptarla.

El ravenclaw se sintió tentado a vagar por los terrenos de la escuela un poco más y luego atrapar una luciérnaga cualquiera para entregársela y decirle que la sacó del bosque. Pero llevándose una mano a la mejilla que Lily había besado, desistió.

Mirando con cuidado a su alrededor, se aseguró de que nadie viera mientras el avanzaba con paso firme hacia una amenaza inminente, mejor conocida como Bosque Prohibido.

* * *

Lily se removía incomoda en su puesto de la mesa Gryffindor mirando con impaciencia hacia las puertas del Gran Comedor.

- ¿Esperas a alguien, Lily? – Bromeó Hugo Weasley, su primo, sentado junto a ella.

- No, para nada… - respondió evitando el tema.

En cualquier otro momento hubiera confiado en Hugo para contarle que hacía más de una hora había dejado a Lorcan al borde del Bosque Prohibido con una estúpida y peligrosa petición de su parte y él no había vuelto aún.

Su primo quizá hubiera ayudado con algún consejo, he incluso la hubiera hecho reír, quitándole dramatismo al asunto como él siempre hacía. Pero prefirió callar. Una mesa llena de Weasley's – Potter's chismosos y regañones no era el mejor sitio para una confesión como aquella.

- De acuerdo, haré que te creo. ¿Terminaste tu tarea de pociones? – Continuó su castaño primo, desviando el tema para hacerla sentir cómoda.

Ella sonrió y continuó hablando como si nada hubiera pasado, pero aún atenta a los movimientos en la entrada del comedor.

Mientras tanto unos deslumbrantes ojos azules se mantenían fijos en la figura de Lily. La pequeña Dominique Weasley no podía creer que su prima no estuviera enloqueciendo de preocupación siendo que hacía ya horas que el rubio Ravenclaw, Lorcan Scamander, se había metido en el Bosque prohibido cumpliendo una misión que ella calificaría como suicida para complacerla. Quería sacudirla y hacerla entrar en razón.

Porque, pese a que Dominique apenas tenía catorce años recién cumplidos, se sentía mucho mas consiente que su prima de casi dieciséis, quién había mandado a un pobre y adorable chico como Lorcan, tras una de sus estúpidas extravagancias.

Ella quién se encontraba paseando tranquilamente por el Lago y que no pudo evitar detenerse ante la magnífica imagen de Lorcan con su rubio cabello brillando bajo el apagado resplandor del sol de la tarde lo había visto todo. Había visto como Lily manipuló al chico para conseguir algo que ni siquiera quería. Y había querido golpear a Lorcan por dejarse usar de tal manera. Se merecía algo mejor que su prima, alguien que lo quisiera enserio, quizá… alguien como ella.

Pero eso no era lo importante, lo importante era que él aún no volvía y Lily no parecía ni inmutarse. Estuvo a punto de pararse y gritarle unas cuantas verdades cuando un agitado Lysander llego al punto de la mesa donde ellos estaban.

Lily, Dom, Hugo y todos los demás Weasley – Potter, hasta incluso algunos de los comensales de su alrededor, se fijaron en la pálida y rubia figura del gemelo Scamander, quien intentaba recuperar el aliento para poder hablar.

Lily se paró de su asiento inmediatamente.

- Lysander, ¿qué ha pasado? – preguntó al borde del colapso nervioso.

- Es… es Lorcan – respondió el Scamander entrecortadamente – ha desaparecido.

En ese momento Dominique se paró también.

- Tú… tú… - dijo la pequeña rubia apuntando a Lily con un dedo sacudido por los temblores que invadían todo su cuerpo – Eres una egoísta, ególatra, negligente y maliciosa que nunca piensa en los demás, solo en sí misma y su propio beneficio, si algo le pasó por tu culpa, te juro… te juro que me lo pagarás.

- Dom, yo… - Lily intentó justificarse pero no fue necesario. Por un lado, Dominique salió del Gran comedor como alma llevada por el demonio y por el otro, la pelirroja sabía que su prima tenía toda la razón del mundo, si algo le pasaba a Lorcan era toda y únicamente su culpa.

Ante la atónita mirada de todo el comedor, Lily Luna Potter, la chica fría y distante, se echo a llorar antes de salir corriendo tras los pasos de su prima.


	2. Sacrificio

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes nombrados así como los lugares son propiedad de la magnífica JK Rowling.**

Este fic participa del **Reto Off-Scorse Octubre "Escala de Grises"** del Foro **"El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas".**

Segunda parte : Cualidad 'Blanca' Sacrificio.

**N/A:** La palabra **sacrificio se emplea para nombrar a un gran esfuerzo que realiza una persona**, ya sea para alcanzar un objetivo, ayudar a otro sujeto, etc. Sacrificarse, en este sentido, **puede llegar a implicar poner en riesgo la propia vida o incluso entregarla**

* * *

Mientras en el castillo todo eran murmuraciones y especulaciones por parte de los estudiantes, en el Bosque Prohibido ocurría algo muy distinto.

Lorcan se hallaba tendido sobre la rama de un alto roble, algo atontado y bastante adolorido.

Luego de ingresar en el bosque se había dispuesto a encontrar la bendita luciérnaga para poder salir de ahí, pero los condenados bichitos parecían haber sido tragados por la noche, no había ni uno solo a la vista.

Siguió avanzando hasta que las luces de Hogwarts se perdieron del todo y lo único que había a su alrededor eran árboles, silencio y oscuridad.

Estaba dando la vuelta hacia el castillo cuando tropezó y tuvo que sostenerse de una rama para no terminar con su rostro en el piso. El problema fue que la rama estaba cubierta de Hiedra venenosa, pero del tipo mágico. Estas plantas poseen efectos mucho más notorios que la hidra venenosa muggle, estas incapacitan al afectado hasta el desmayo e incluso la muerte si no se le otorga el antídoto antes de las 24 hs. Y esto Lorcan lo sabía.

Intento apresurar su paso, pero había avanzado más de lo que él creía y el veneno ya estaba haciendo efecto sobre él.

'Demonios' pensó mientras se aferraba al tronco de un árbol, se sentía como si estuviera sobre un carrusel.

Para completar la situación, un ruido extraño lo hizo volver la cabeza hacia la izquierda y allí se encontró con cuatro pares de ojos que lo miraban atentos. El rubio comenzó a tantear a su espalda y consiguió aferrarse a una rama para comenzar a trepar mientras una monstruosa y peluda araña de proporciones enormes, avanzaba hacia él.

Por un momento se preguntó si no sería una alucinación causada por la planta. Pero cuando una de esas largas y peludas patas le rozó la pantorrilla se dio cuenta de que no estaba alucinando ni mucho menos.

Así que ahora estaba sobre la rama de un roble, haciendo equilibrio para no caerse por el terrible mareo que tenía e intentando no sucumbir al peso de sus párpados que amenazaban con cerrarse. Deseaba que alguien se preguntara por su paradero y decidiera buscarlo. Que Lysander o quién fuera acudiera en su ayuda. No quería morir allí, no quería.

La gigantesca araña arremetió contra el árbol una vez más en el momento que el consiguió recordar que aún tenía su varita. Con la mano temblando consiguió lanzarle un hechizo repelente que la mantendría alejada unos momentos. Fue tanto su alivio que aflojo el agarre de su mano sobre la varita y ella cayó al suelo.

Ahora si estaba perdido.

Lily recorrió casi todo Hogwarts intentando dar con el paradero de Dominique. Necesitaba que ella le dijera por dónde había entrado Lorcan al bosque, porque era obvio que Dom había visto todo, y desde allí ella empezaría a buscarlo. Necesitaba encontrarlo, saber que estaba sano y salvo y traerlo de regreso al castillo. Tenía que ser así, o jamás se lo perdonaría.

Al resultar su búsqueda infructuosa decidió que no era prudente perder más tiempo y se dirigió a la entrada del castillo. Iniciaría la búsqueda dónde fuera.

Estaba corriendo por los pasillos, sin importarle quién pudiera verla fuera de su sala común, cuando se chocó de lleno con Lysander quien también corría, pero hacía el lado contrario.

- Lily, te estaba buscando – dijo el rubio tomándola de los brazos. En cualquier otro momento ella hubiera protestado por eso pero ahora no le importaba.

- Hay que buscar a Lorcan, Lysander. Yo tengo una idea de dónde puede estar, pero hay que ir ya, puede que esté en peligro, no hay tiempo que perder. – se quiso deshacer de los brazos del rubio para poder seguir su camino pero él la detuvo nuevamente.

- ¿cómo es que sabes dónde está? ¿qué pasó Lily, por qué Dom te gritó así?

- Lo de Dom, ni idea, solo lo sospecho. Lo demás te lo contestaré mientras nos ponemos en marcha, tenemos que ir, ¡ahora! – comenzó a empujarlo hacia la salida del castillo.

- ¿A dónde vamos? ¡Nos van a expulsar si nos pescan Lily! – exclamó el, pero aún así no se detuvo.

- Al bosque prohibido. He sido una idiota, Lysander. Le pedí a tu hermano una estupidez, y el accedió, y ahora… ahora si algo le pasa va a ser mi culpa. – sus ojos se anegaron el lágrimas por segunda vez en la noche pero esta vez las contuvo, ya se hallaban en los terrenos cercanos al Lago y al lugar donde ella había dejado a Lorcan.

- Nunca pensé que Lorcan pudiera ser tan estúpido, y tú tan… tan… inconsciente Lily. No te diré nada ahora, porque sé que la estas pasando tan mal o peor que yo, pero ya hablaremos tu y yo, eso tenlo por seguro – dijo el gemelo Scamander con una calma aterradora. Ella solo pudo asentir.

Mientras se aproximaban al borde del bosque, ambos pudieron ver como una pequeña y pálida figura, con el pelo rubio y lacio y el uniforme de Gryffindor entraba corriendo al bosque a unos metros de dónde ellos estaban.

- Esa era… - murmuró Lysander.

- ¡Dominique! – gritó Lily antes de salir corriendo por donde su pequeña prima se había esfumado.

Dominique, quien en un ataque de furia había decidido tomar el asunto en sus propias manos, acababa de entrar en el bosque cuando oyó un grito, que identificó como de Lily, y un par de pasos que comenzaron a seguirla.

La pequeña aceleró, no pensaba dejar que su prima la alcanzara.

Lorcan estaba ya al borde de sus fuerzas. Se le dificultaba el seguir parpadeando y ni hablar de seguir sosteniéndose en aquella rama. Estaba convencido que de un momento a otro, caería. Y si la caída no era suficiente como para matarlo, la araña lo terminaría.

Pensó en su vida, había tenido lindos momentos. Lo bueno pesaba más que lo malo.

También pensó en su hermano, a quién adoraba. De seguro se enfurecería cuando se enterará del motivo por el que murió. Recordó a todos sus amigos, a los Weasley y los Potter, quienes eran casi su familia, con quienes había compartido tantos veranos en la Madriguera de los señores Weasley.

Y para lo último, dejo a Lily. Cuando sus pensamientos derivaron hacia ella, se permitió finalmente cerrar los ojos. Evocó su preciosa y pecosa cara, sus ojos verdes brillante que iluminaban todo cada vez que ella sonreía con verdadera alegría. Su pelo rojo y brillante que la volvía aún más llamativa. Examino sus sentimientos hacia ella y si bien estaba enojado, no la odiaba. Si odiaba el hecho de que lo hubiera mandado a hacer algo tan estúpido, odiaba el hecho de que fuera tan soberbia e inalcanzable, odiaba que sus sentimientos por ella lo hubieran llevado a semejante situación, pero a ella, a ella no la odiaba ni un poco. No podía.

La araña atacó de nuevo, pudo sentir los movimientos del árbol aún sin mirar, y él comenzó a deslizarse por la rama que lo sostenía.

Un grito atronador sonó desde unos metros más allá y cuando él abrió los ojos pudo observar a una Dominique Weasley temblorosa pero decidida que apuntaba a la araña gigante y la distraía de su tarea de derribar a Lorcan, lo que le dio tiempo al chico de afianzarse nuevamente a la rama e intentar gritarle que se fuera de allí.

La araña comenzó a avanzar hacia la chica y Lorcan entró en pánico. Morirían ambos.

En ese mismo instante la única persona que ni en mil años hubiera esperado ver ahí, aparto a Dominique de un empujón y recibió toda la fuerza del impacto de la pata de la araña sobre ella. Lily cayó inconsciente tras golpearse la cabeza contra el árbol al que fue lanzada por el golpe de la araña, el monstruo comenzó a avanzar hacia a ella con claras intenciones de acabarla pero un hechizo salido de entre los árboles acabo con el bicharraco en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

La figura de Lysander salió de entre los árboles y camino tranquilamente hacia Lily mientras Dominique hacia lo propio.

Las fuerzas de Lorcan se terminaron en ese mismo instante y cayó del árbol. Antes de desmayarse, lo último que vio fue una pequeña luciérnaga volando frente a sus ojos.

* * *

Era muy tarde por la noche cuando Dominique hizo presencia en la enfermería.

Pese a lo que había sucedido por el capricho de Lily y que ahora Lorcan yacía en la cama contraría a la pelirroja, aún inconsciente y con un brazo roto, Dominique ya no estaba enojada.

Su prima la había salvado de una muerte segura y de paso en cierta forma también a Lorcan, ya que distrajo a la araña para que Lysander acabara con ella.

En fin, Lily, pese a ser todo lo que ella había dicho en el comedor, se había sacrificado por ella y se lo agradecería toda la vida.

Lily estaba despierta y vio a la pequeña Weasley llegar.

- Hola – murmuró Dominique tímidamente.

- Hola – respondió Lily con una sonrisa que rápidamente se transformó en una mueca. Todo movimiento dolía.

- Solo quería agradecerte… - comenzó Dom pero fue cortada por su prima.

- No, yo solo intenté arreglar lo que inicié, nada más. Nada hubiera sucedido de no ser por mí. Lo lamento Dom, todo fue mi culpa.

- No Lils, gracias a ti y bueno, también gracias a Lysander, pero sobre todo gracias a ti estoy aquí, hablando, completamente sana y salva. – miró con ternura a su prima que tenía un vendaje en la frente y algunos rasguños bastante feos por la cara y los brazos - Tu lo iniciaste, si. Pero reparaste tu error. Es lo que importa.

- Gracias Dom – respondió la pelirroja con un nudo en la garganta – pero aún no lo reparé del todo – dijo mirando a la cama de enfrente en la que un muy maltratado Lorcan yacía.

- Ya lo harás, estoy segura de eso. Eres valiente, una digna Gryffindor. – Se oyeron unos leves quejidos desde el lugar de Lorcan, Dominique se puso de pie – Me iré, antes de que Madame Pomfrey me eche. Te quiero, Lils – se inclinó y la abrazó.

- Yo también te quiero, Dom. Gracias. – la apretó un momento y luego la dejo ir.

Una vez Dominique estuvo fuera de la enfermería, Lily respiró profundamente, controlando el dolor y se levantó.

Se acercó a la cama de Lorcan y se sentó en el lugar que un rato antes fue de Lysander. Le tomó la mano y comenzó a acariciarla suavemente mientras miraba por la ventana.

- Yo… Lo siento tanto, Lorcan. Si no fuera por mí no estarías así – susurró – soy tan estúpida y frívola. Pensé que sería divertido, que no pasaría nada. Si te soy sincera, estuve a punto de decirte que no fueras, pero soy idiota, y preferí seguir adelante con semejante estupidez – inspiró profundamente y siguió con la mirada perdida en una de las ventanas de la enfermería – Jamás quise que te pasara nada. Me importas Lorcan, más de lo que me gustaría admitir. Y aún así te hice esto…

- ¿Te importo? – preguntó Lorcan con voz rasposa. Lily se sobresalto y le apretó la mano mientras un fuerte rubor cubría sus mejillas.

- Estás despierto – dijo ella evitando la pregunta.

- Si, desde que me tomaste de la mano. Ahora respóndeme, ¿te importo? – susurró el medio sonriendo.

- Yo… - Lily quiso buscar una excusa, pero era tarde, el había oído todo y no tenía caso negarlo – Si, si me importas Lorcan. – admitió con un suspiró.

- Tú también me importas Lils, mucho. – le apretó la mano y ella levantó la vista para encontrarse con la cálida sonrisa del rubio – Tengo algo para ti – se dio la vuelta y saco un pequeño frasquito de la mesa junto a su cama. Tenía dentro una luciérnaga.

- No… lo puedo… creer…- dijo ella tomando el frasquito.

- La atrapé antes de caer, estaba frente a mi cara y yo solo la tomé – sonrió – cuando Lysander me trajo, la tenía en la mano, y aún estaba viva, así que solo la puso ahí y yo te la di ahora. ¿Tengo una posibilidad? – preguntó bromeando.

- Lorcan… - ella lo miró seriamente y dejo la luciérnaga de nuevo sobre la mesa – Cualquier chico hubiera intentado sujetarse a la rama o lo que sea pero tú, tú eres tan inconsciente como para atrapar la luciérnaga que te pedí justo antes de caer al vacío – Lorcan comenzó a empalidecer, no era posible que después de todo lo volviera a rechazar – Si no te diera una oportunidad, sería una estúpida. – le sonrió y el tiró de su mano para atraerla hacia sí y poder abrazarla. Ella lo dejo.

- Menos mal que soy un inconsciente entonces – comentó riendo contra el cuello de la pelirroja.

- Y menos mal que no soy del todo estúpida – murmuró ella estremecida por el cálido aliento de Lorcan sobre su cuello.

- Cuando salga de la enfermería mañana, tendremos una cita. Te invito a comer a la mesa Ravenclaw. – Dijo el emocionado mirándola con sus amplios ojos azules mientras reía.

- Dalo por hecho, Scamander. – afirmó Lily riendo también.


End file.
